The Stranger (Teaser)
by ZombieNerd4ever
Summary: Just A little Story that im not sure if its good or not Please Give Feedback!


Hello my name is Jessica -waves- this is my first story im publicly posting and i wanna know if its worthy to read if not ill stop writing and stick with Drawing for deviant art ... but anyways Please Give me Feedback Criticism is HIGHLY encouraged! well ill stop talking so you can read Enjoy~!

It was getting close to spring and the family was getting all prepared … Well my boyfriend's family anyways I tried to stay out of the way since I was a new addition so they can get everything situated. I decided to walk to the edge of the clearing and look into the little woodsy area that I kept seeing a figure at. I have been seeing this creature for the past 3 weeks everywhere i go and I was really curious about what it was. As I was scanning the woods my boyfriend sneaks up behind me and scares the pants off of me.

"Ahh! Dammit Shane! Fuck you!" I yelled as I playfully hit him

"Ha... babe you are so easy to scare" he laughs a bit and hugs me from behind"hey my parents and I are going to get some things from the store... you want anything?"

I shake my head and he gives me a kiss and goes over to the truck I turn around and keep looking at the woods as I hear the truck drive off and I sigh

"I wish he would stop doing that..." mumbling to myself

as I sit down I see something out of the corner of my eye that's on the ground about 5 feet away from me I glance at it and I see it's a cell phone I get closer to it and pick it up the screen is all scratched up and it has cracks all over it I turn it around and there was writing on the back it was kind of hard to read but I make out the words that say ...Keep it charged... I look at the charging port and it matches my phone charger I go inside and plug my charger into the phone and it takes a while before the charging screen pops up.

"Hmm..." I decide to nap for a bit while the phone charges "I wonder who owns it..."

As I was looking at the phone earlier I noticed it had a camera so when it's charged I'll be able to look at who the owner was. I step back outside an hour later to see if Shane and his family are back but they weren't, my phone rang and it was Shane sending me a text saying

[Hey sorry its taking so long there was major traffic as soon as we left the campsite if it gets too late we have to stay at a motel or something but dont worry babe there is food and drinks in the RV be safe and don't let the creatures get to ya Love you]

I look up from my phone to see a girl in a pink dress in front of me I jump a bit as I see that she is staring right at me with bright blue eyes her hair was a brown tangled mess tainted with blood dripping down her pale face I drop my phone and instinctively got worried

"o-oh my god?! are you okay?! where are your parents? are you hurt? who did this to you"

the girl looked straight in my eyes, I froze when I saw someone behind me through her eyes he was really skinny and tall he was wearing a black suit with a red tie but when I got to his face I didn't see one

"sorry..." the little girl creepily whispered "but I like you.. I'm sally.."

she smiled as I saw the man grow tentacles and charged at me the next thing I know is everything was dark. I bolted up from the bed in the RV terrified Hyperventilating, I look all around me.. I was alone. I got some cold water and splashed it on my face and took deep long breaths. I look at my hands and body to make sure I was okay when I looked at my left wrist I saw what appeared to be a mud mark but when I went to wash it off it wouldn't come off I turned on some lights and I clearly saw it want no mud mark it was scratches my arm was carved in to and it had an 'X' over a 'O' I was so confused

"o-ok.. maybe I'm still dreaming.."

I opened a cabinet and slammed the door on my hand but there was no pain I frantically tried to find something to cause me pain but when I grabbed a knife.. Sally's hand appeared I looked at her and all i could feel was anger, and betrayal like she was my old best friend or something

"w-who are you? whats wrong with me! why cant i feel pain!" I grip the knife tightly wanting to lunged at her but then i see the faceless man outside and i froze in my tracks he stopped me from attacking and breathing.. i cant breathe!

"daddy stop! you will hurt her.. Leave Big sissy alone!..." Sally said to the creature

"b-big sissy..?" My body unfreezes and i pant catching my breath dropping the knife

after 20 mins i re-cooperate and awkwardly asks if she was hungry She looked at me and nodded I look in the cabinets and fridge to find something and i pull out some pizza rolls and cook them up i placed two plates on the table each with pizza rolls and i sat down

"whats this?" Sally asked really confused could tell that she was serious

"uh.. well its pizza made into little bites" I take a bite and show her the inside "see.. there is the sauce and the meat and cheese.."

"hmm.." she takes the piece i was eating "Mmm! yummy!"Sally giggles and looks around seeing the phone i found and smiles big

"you found Jack-Jacks Phone!" she goes and picks it up "he would have been mad if i lost it again.."

I look at her "Jack-Jack?"

She nods and giggles again and looks at 'daddy' before her smile instantly goes away

"Daddy says we have to go home now.. but we can add this home on wheels into our area since its your home" she smiles and hugs me as i feel the RV shake i close my eyes and hold on to her protecting her if anything falls about 2 minutes later i open one eye to see if anything is happening and i let go of her

"that was the best hug ever!" sally giggles cheerfully and goes to a window to see into the woods "Daddy is taking us home!"

as I go to look out the window 'Jack-Jack's' phone goes off and i look at who is calling

"Jefferey?" I pick up the phone and answer "Hello..?

"Hey you Spoiled little brat i know you took my phone im gonna get you when you come back!" the boy in the phone yelled into my ear

even though he was angrily yelling his voice kinda sounded cute it was deep but not to deep and it was easy to understand

"Hey listen here bub I dont know who you are but dont be yelling at a little girl because you dont know how to keep track of your phone!" i angrily yell back

"hello..? who is this..? your not sally?" He questionably wondered

sally reaches for the phone and i give it to her

"hi jack-jack! me and daddy are bringing sissy home with us" she happily said

I couldnt hear what he was saying but i heard the whole side of sally's convo

"yes she is cute" she giggles and i blush a bit and look out the window

{5 minutes later}

"ok ill tell her.. bye-bye" sally ended the call and sat next to me "Jack Jack, Jeffrey and Ben are gonna make us some food jack-jack doesn't eat normal food so he is just going to collect it but then i told him how you have a bunch of food in here, so he said that he is gonna use them" she smiles angelicly

all i could do was agree i was so lost in my own thoughts where am i, how did i get myself in this mess? is Shane looking for me?.. i look at my phone it was 3 am... i look up and see that i have no bars.. but how come they talked on the phone?


End file.
